


I'll prove it

by elisa_pie



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: Richard is convinced he's the worst kisser in the world. Set after S04E06.





	I'll prove it

“She said I was--that I was bad. Even at kissing!” Richard whines and tugs at the sleeves of his sweater. “I’ve kissed people before and they never said anything. No one told me I fucking suck at it. Why--why didn’t anyone tell me? This is so. Embarrassing.”

“Richard,” Jared says in a soft, calming tone. “I’m sure you’re not actually that bad. As you just said, no one else has complained.”

“Yeah, but. Uh. Maybe they were just being polite about it? I mean, I haven’t really kissed a lot of people and most of the people I have kissed, well, we didn’t kiss that many times.”

“I’m sure that’s not true--”

“It fucking is, okay?” Richard says, feeling himself getting more worked up about it. “I’m a bad kisser. I probably always have been. I risked the whole company for--for _that_ , and I was bad at it. All of it.”

“Richard--”

“No. I’m fucking awful at kissing, okay? Look, okay I--I’ll prove it.”

With that, Richard lunches at Jared, smashing their mouths together. Or at least that’s what he’s about to do. When he’s inches away from Jared’s mouth, from proving he’s right about this, dammit, Jared’s hands come up to his arms. He isn’t being pushed away, but the unexpected contact slows him down and leaves him with a still moment of feeling Jared’s breath against his lips before he leans in. Richard’s eyes are closed against the certain embarrassment, the pity on Jared’s face. His final thought before their lips touch is _Ha, at least that’ll show him._

Then all he can concentrate on is feeling Jared’s lips against his and Jared’s hands tightening their hold on his arms. 

The kiss probably doesn’t last very long, but it feels like a small eternity to Richard. His thoughts are a constant loop of _oh god what am I doing_ and _holy shit I’m kissing Jared???_ with the occasional observation about how soft Jared’s lips are, how great Jared smells up close. He wonders how he never noticed that before--the smelling good part, not the lips, obviously. After all, they’ve spent a lot of time in close proximity, sitting right next to each other. So it doesn’t make sense that he’s only noticing it now, when their lips are moving against each other, and yeah, holy shit, Jared’s kissing him back.

Richard moves away a little, and Jared’s hands fall down immediately, but he’s smiling.

“Oh, Richard. That wasn’t a bad kiss!”

He sounds so goddamn excited about it, using his _Richard, we have a secret!_ voice. Like he’s overjoyed at this possibility of giving Richard some good news for a change. He probably is, Richard thinks as he looks up at Jared’s eager face. But it isn’t true. That was--well, okay, it hadn’t been a terrible kiss at all. But it was probably just a fluke. Jared threw him off, somehow, with his soft lips and his strong hands.

“Maybe I should try again?” Richard squeaks, feeling a hot wave of embarrassment at the way his voice sounds, so shrill and so damn _eager_. “Maybe it was just. An accident?”

Jared smiles at him again, and why does he look so happy about this?

“Are you saying you _accidentally_ managed to be a good kisser, because--”

Richard surges up and kisses him again.

And it’s not bad. Not bad at all. He can’t exactly fuck it up when Jared is responding to him so instantly, so sweetly, kissing him back with enough skill that it makes up for any shortcomings that Richard has. And maybe that’s it, Richard thinks, maybe Jared is such a great kisser that it doesn’t matter how awful Richard is. Maybe it’s all Jared.

Jared’s hands are on his back, stroking slowly, and it makes Richard brave enough to touch Jared too. He lifts his hands up to Jared’s neck, then slowly drags his fingers up into Jared’s hair, messing it up. Jared makes a weird sound at that, and Richard thinks about maybe pushing away and apologising. But Jared just pulls him closer, so Richard licks into Jared’s mouth instead, trying to get even closer, trying to get Jared to make that sound again. When he succeeds, when Jared makes another delicious sound, Richard finds himself moaning back and pushing Jared against the wall.

Okay, it’s _definitely_ not bad. Richard can’t remember the last time kissing someone felt this good. His body seems to just know what to do, reacting to Jared’s touch instead of focusing on not fucking it all up. He can’t remember the last time he was kissing someone and didn’t want to stop, not even to take off his clothes and move to bed. Which--he’s not thinking about that, because this is Jared. The only reason they’re doing this is because Richard just had to prove he was right, had to have the last word. He’s definitely not thinking about Jared taking off his shirt and lying down. Or about both of them lying down, naked, pressed against each other from head to toe, feeling Jared hard against him--

He’s lost already, both the argument and his battle against the mental image of Jared naked and writhing beneath him.

When they finally break apart, Jared’s panting softly. His hands are still around Richard’s back, holding him close.

“Did you-” Richard starts, not quite sure how to continue. “Did you enjoy that?”

Jared’s eyes open, and the way he’s staring at Richard, so full of adoration--Richard’s sure that no one has looked at him like that.

“Yes. Very much.”

“Oh. Okay. Um. Yeah. Me too.”

Jared smiles at him. “Richard. You are definitely not bad at kissing.”

“Okay,” Richard says and laughs a little. “Maybe this is the one time I’m actually happy to be proven wrong about something.”

Jared’s hands are slowly stroking his back again, and Richard feels goosebumps all over his skin. He thinks about Jared's hands on his bare skin, about Jared’s mouth and all the images he tried so hard to push away. It feels so good, so safe and exciting to be close to Jared like this. It's something he never expected, but right now he's glad that his own stubbornness has led him here, being held by Jared. And he wants more.

“Jared?”

“Hmm?” 

“Maybe, um. Well, maybe I’m bad at sex, though?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re not--”

“Maybe… maybe I could try and prove that, too?” Richard asks, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. “To you. If that’s okay.”

Jared grins and leans closer to whisper in his ear, “I’m all yours, Richard.”


End file.
